


Bloodlust | Male Reader Insert

by mooshxoom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshxoom/pseuds/mooshxoom
Summary: You got caught up in the worst area for an apocalypse and were saved by your favorite hetalia men~ ;)
Kudos: 5





	Bloodlust | Male Reader Insert

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a wild remake of my fanfiction i wrote in July 2019

I shrink back as I hear the piercing scream on the television. The display even more terrifying. 

A woman, about early 20s was tackled to the ground by a rabid looking man. He leaned down and plunged his teeth into her throat, tearing out a chunk in the process. Your hand flies to your mouth in shock. 

Soon the screen cuts back to the picture of the reporter, who had a shocked expression on his face. He then stated how behavior like this has been reported throughout over 15 cities in the region. 

I shut the tv off but turn on the radio app on my phone. I then begin walking throughout my apartment. The destination I ended up at is my bedroom. In the distance warning sirens start ringing out, the sound bothering your sensitive ears. I end up finding an old drawstring bag deep in my closet and decide to put it to good use. I open it and lay it out on the bed. 

I decide to be wise and pack only the necessities. I role up two pairs of jeans and pack them to the sides of your small drawstring bag, making the most of the limited space. I then grab a long sleeved shirt and short sleeved shirt, them rolling easily to be placed there too. The final pieces of clothing I decided to pile into the bag were boxers and socks. 

I then plucked the bag from the bed and carried it to the kitchen where I put three bottles of water and three big cans of pineapples. I then tightened the bag strings and went to the hallway closet. From there a jean jacket was plucked and my arms slipped through the sleeves as it found it's place on my back. 

I then slipped on some sneakers and grabbed my bag, I then slipped the silky bag on my back before I went to the kitchen and pulled a knife out of the knife block and put it in my pocket. 

Just as I went to slip on my shoes a loud blaring came from the phone, it was a civil defense warning, it saying to get to an evacuee center. Just at that moment, I heard a loud series of gunshots from outside with people screaming. I immediately slip on some sneakers and get ready to leave, but as my hand reaches for the doorknob, something inside me fills with dread and I hesitate, it making me feel uncertain if it is safe to leave. 

My breathing gets a bit heavier as my mind begins to weigh my decisions. I go and risk being attacked or I stay and risk being stuck in my apartment with tons of creatures outside. 

Before I could do more deliberating a loud shreak from your neighbor upstairs rings out, the growling of one of the creatures evident. That pushes me to make a split second decision. I immediately fling open the door and step onto the porch, when I stepped out I smelled the horribly familiar metalic stench of blood. I also heard a gurgling sound and a squelching sound. I couldn't even gag, my gut, eck, guts. My guts told me to just run. I ran down the steps and into the apartment complexes parking lot. 

I take just a second to observe everything. 

There was multiple people running away from the creatures chasing them. There were cops and random civilans shooting the monsters, and creatures devouring people. I then perk up at a couple pairs of growling behind me, me heart simultaneously stopped and beated a thousand beats a minute, my neighbor and her attacker turned and were behind me. I immediately booked it through the complex. 

I ran from the buildings in the front to the buildings in the back, trying not to disturb any of the monsters that were idling around. I then climbed over a wooden fence and into a residential area that seemed eerily quiet, this made me want to draw my knife. I then let out a shocked scream as one of the mosters crashed through the fence and fell. I then noticed it get on his hands and knees, I immediately booked it and run as fast as I could through the lightly chaosed streets, the monster right behind me. 

I dash in between houses until I get myself trapped in an alleyway between a house and a market. I then realized i had few choices, I then let out a loud "Help!" As the monster ran towards me. I then held my knife in a stabbing position. As the monster neared me, at about five feet away, a series of gunshots rang out from above me. The third one ended up hitting the monster in the head, it collapsing on the ground. 

The mystery guy then yelled, "Come up here!" From the roof of the market, me walking towards it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 🥺


End file.
